Love Congers All
by black.belt.brunette
Summary: Ally and Trish were average teenage girls unitl they meet 2 mysterys boys in their school. Will ally and trish find out whats soo mysterys about this boys or end up some where diffrent
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys umm this is my frist time writing a Austin and Ally fanfiction so i don't know if it's good or not soo read on and see how it is.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally **

* * *

Ally's POV

Hi my names Ally Dawson and im 17 years old. I love music but i have a big case of stage fright. I only had one best friend named Trish until I met 2 mysterys boys.

* 2 Months Before*

"Hey Ally" my best friend Trish calls out," have you meet the new boys" she asked

"No i haven't but their provably gonna be popular so why should I "

I'm a considered a nerd but what most people don't know is that I have a passion for music but im to shy to show it so I study a lot.

"Well then i guess I'll have to" *Bell Rings*,"...hands" is what i heard Trish say before the bell rang.

" Well we have to get to class let's go". When we entered Math Trish and I went to our seats and wait for to their.

"Good Morning Class we have 2 new students today so please welcome Austin Moon and Dez Fisher into the class"

As he said that a tall blond with a black leather shirt a white T-shirt and black jeans came in with a red-head that was wearing almost the same thing as the blonde one. I saw Kara Star waving and smiling at Austin and her minion Cassidy Martinez waving at Dez but they didn't really pay attieon.

"Austin you can sit next to Ally and Dez next to Trish, girls raise your hand"

When the blonde one came to sit next to me I felt kind of nervous "Hello I'm Austin and you are..." he asked

" I'm Ally Welcome to Miami high school"( i forgot whats the schools called if you know it please PM me of review it)

"Thanks you're the frist girl who hasn't asked me out today" he said chuckling

"Maybe cause im not like other girls as you can see I don't really care how I look" "You look great not like some other girls"

*Line Break*

The rest of the day went fine I acullty found Austin really nice but I could also say that for Trish who is daydreaming about Dez

"Wow Trish you seem in love with someone and i guess i know who" i say laughing  
" well at least I wasn't drooling over Austin in class"  
"Toushe my friend"

It was 8 and Trish and I left the mall a little late so we took a short cut home but you won't belive what we saw at the end of the dark ally

It was...

* * *

**Clift Hanger sorry guys well this is my frist story Austin and Ally story and I would like it if you review I need at LEAST 5 reviews to contine Thanks**

** .Brunette ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys sorry it's been a while but my dad died soo I've been a little depressed but im going to finnish what i started so here's love congers all

* * *

Ally's POV

When Trish and I looked in to the ally we saw Austin and Dez with blood-red eyes and fangs sucking the blood of a boy our age. freaked out Trish and I screamed making them turn our way.

'' Trish I think we should go"

'' for once I agree with you run"

We barely ran about 3 inches when Austin and Dez grab Trish and i

" let go of me or I will make yu pay you big dummy"

*chucking* " I don't think so sweetheart" Austin said

I never really though of the way I was going to die but I for sure didn't expect this.

Austin POV

Well I guess I should introduce my self Im Austin moon and im 145 years old my best friend is Dez Fisher he's 146 one year older than me. When moved here just 2 days ago and we entered Marino high cause we changed when we were 17. There I met a pretty girl with doe brown eyes golden died tips from here chocolate-brown hai- wait what where did that came from? anyways after school finished dez and I went to get a bite and from that we meant suck someones blood out. I guess you can guess what we are. if you said vampires then your correct.

anyway we were finishing our meal when we heard a scream and saw that Trish and ally had seen us. as they were about to run away Dez and i caught them.

" let go of me or I will make yu pay you big dummy" ally had said

Chuckling I said " I don't think so sweetheart"

When I turn to look at Dez i could see he was having trouble with the latina girl

" let go or I will fucken kill you you big dumbass"

" Austin this girl may be small but she's also feisty as hell... me likey"

When he said that Dez place a cloth into the latina's nose as i did as well to ally.

''well i guess we have to take them to our place now don't we" Dez asked

"Yup we do buddy" and with that we took the 2 girls to our house... vampire speed.

* * *

**sorry guys a little short and not my best but i tried. i need 5 reviews for me to upload another chapter thanks R.I.P Paul Walker and my father dearest **


End file.
